islandofsodorchroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Trouble With Trains
"The Trouble with Trains" is the first movie in The Trouble with Trains Series. Synopsis Reggie the Engine Driver crashes his train. Afterwards, Marty McFly organized a rescue operation to save Gordon and his driver from plummeting over the edge of the side of Bluff's Cove as quickly as possible. Plot US This movie started off at Bluff's Cove when Reggie started singing a song called "I've been working on the railroad" and got onboard Gordon. Marty McFly arrived to see him to talk to Reggie about driving trains. In fantasy, an old L.N.E.R. Sir Nigel Gresley was riding on the rails, and fell off into the barrier. After doing this, He got onboard driving Gordon. When he drives him much too fast, they were hung on the edge. Marty talked to the policemen about the derailed train. He thinked that Reggie and Gordon were driving much too fast around the circle a couple of times. Officer Dennis used his intercom to speak off to Reggie. Doc Emmet L. Brown came to Marty and talked to him what was going on. Marty showed him the derailed train, and he wanted a plan to get Gordon back onto the rails. Doc hatched a plan. He wanted some explosives. Marty was serious to him that wasn't a good plan. He didn't want him to blow up the train (like Locomotive No. 131 with the use of presto logs getting destroyed in the barrier after shoving the DeLorean back to 1985). So Doc needed Marty to go find his friends. Huey, Rainbow, and Crystal didn't have the plan except for Bob Wycoff at all. In fact, the secured blocks were being secured on Gordon's wheels and the Officer Dennis the policeman made them get out of the train. Rainbow accidently detached the red caboose from the passenger carriage and had almost fallen down to the ground. Officer Dennis the Policeman ordered Rainbow to reattach the red caboose back onto the passenger car as quickly as possible. With the Thief's help, he brought a giant robot to pull Gordon back onto the tracks. At last, he was safely off the edge, and tipped over onto the other side instead of back on the railway line. Reggie was brought to the hospital into the medical van, and Doc and Marty took Gordon to the mechanic. Three months would be longer for Marty to think he'd be able to see him again. But the next day, the railway bought out a massive white high speed electric train to run the passenger service while Gordon was repaired. It only had one accident for the last shock. UK This movie started off at Loop station when Reggie started singing a song called'' "I've been working on the railroad"'' and got onboard an old green steam locomotive. Red arrived to see him to talk to Reggie about driving trains. In fantasy, an old green steam engine was riding on the rails, and fell off into the barrier. After doing this, He got on-board driving an old green steam locomotive. When he drove him much too fast, they were hung on the edge. Marty talked to the policemen about the derailed train. He thinked that Reggie was driving the train much too fast around the circle a couple of times. A police officer used his intercom to speak off to Reggie. Neon came to Red and talked to him what was going on. Red showed him the derailed train, and he wanted a plan to get the train back onto the rails. Neon hatched a plan. He wanted some explosives. Red was serious to him that wasn't a good plan at all. He didn't want him to blow up the train. So, Neon needed Red to go find his other friends. Blue, Odd-job, and Crystal didn't have the plan except for Yellow at all. In fact, the secured blocks were being secured on the old green steam locomotive's wheels and the policeman made them get out of the train. Odd-job accidently detached the red Guard's van from the passenger carriage and had almost fallen down to the ground. A police officer with glasses ordered Odd-job to reattach the red Guard's van back onto the passenger car as quickly as possible. With the Penguin's help, he brought The Dooms-day Project, an enormous robot to pull the old green steam engine back onto the railway tracks. And at last, he was safely off the edge, and tipped over onto the other side instead of back on the railway line. Reggie was brought to the hospital in the ambulance, and Neon and Red took the old green steam locomotive to Nubby the mechanic. Three months would be longer for Red to think he'd be able to see it again. But the next day, the railway bought out a Metroliner high speed electric train to run the passenger service while the old green steam locomotive was being repaired. It only had one accident for the last shock. Featured Characters *Reggie *Marty McFly (debut) *Doc Emmett L. Brown (debut) *Bob Wycoff (debut) *Huey Tannen (debut) *Rainbow Tannen (debut) *Crystal Klaire (debut) *The Thief (debut) *Policemen (debut) *Young Gordon(debut, does not speak) *Michelle (faceless, cameo) *Sheriff (faceless, cameo) *Bruno (faceless, cameo) *Scooter (faceless, cameo) *Massive High Speed Electric Train (faceless, does not speak) Locations *Bluff's Cove Trivia *The old L.N.E.R. A1/A3 Pacific Steam Engine by crashing into a barrier is the reference for the old green Steam Locomotive Number 131 flying off the Shonash Ravine, by crashing into a barrier and destroyed from Back to the Future Part 3. *Gordon's model appears to be a mix of the L&YR Hughes Class and A1/A3 Pacific. Goofs * Somebody's shirt was blocking the camera when Gordon was pulled by the giant robot. Gallery The Trouble with Trains 005.JPG The Trouble with Trains 096.jpg|"You won't believe that I took you to repair the engine." The Trouble with Trains 104.JPG|"Get in quickly please!" The Trouble with Trains 127.JPG|Gordon on the edge The Trouble with Trains 160.JPG|Bruno behind Marty and the Policemen The Trouble with Trains 173.JPG|Sheriff (faceless) in front of the policeman and girl The Trouble with Trains 220.JPG|Doc telling Marty to find the others The Trouble with Trains 221.JPG|"So who had the plan then?" Videos Category:Specials